Sylar's Proposal
by xXHeartless1Xx
Summary: Elle gives Sylar an ultimatum. Is he ready for forever? Half of a two part Sylar/Gabriel story. Gabriel's version is up now also. One shot/Read and Review


****

_Sylars Proposal to Elle_

Sylar's POV

"We _will_ get married or I'm done." Elle yelled from our bedroom doorway, blue sparks sizzling at the tips of her fingers. She then turned and left the house, slamming the front door on her way out

All I could do was pace and send things flying across the room. She told me I had to marry her or she'd leave me. I wasn't pacing because I was thinking of some romantic way of asking, but I was debating on whether just to leave her myself. She's gone mental...again. I was getting so pissed off, and inanimate objects were getting the brunt of my anger and frustration. I had to get out and get some air before I ended up destroying the entire place. Then I'd have to hear all about that.

I had no idea where Elle went to, and I didn't really want to know. I needed a few minutes to myself. She is so hyper and moody, all wrapped into one. You can either get the fun, happy-go-lucky Elle I fell for, or you can have the honor of meeting the side of Elle that will make you regret the day you were ever born because you just had to go and open up your damn mouth. This wasn't the first time shes given me this ultimatum. One of us though are bound to make it the last. I just don't know what her rush is. Everything if fine the way it is...I guess. I mean for a complicated couple like us it is anyways.

__

what do I do? what in the hell do I do?

I walked up and down the streets of downtown. It had been a couple hours and I hadn't heard from her. Usually by now she would have either called, or at least texted. I started to worry a little. What if she really does leave this time? I say good riddance. No, no, no. Not good riddance. What am I thinking? I started to make my way back home, the panic beginning to set in. She'd leave just to spite me, the little brat. I wasn't going to let that happen, not in this lifetime.

I walked in the front door half expecting bags to be packed, but what I found was Elle humming in the kitchen, baking up a storm. What the fuck? She could give you whip-lash just from her drastic personality shifts.

"Ughh, you're here?" I questioned

"Yeah, duh. I'm making pecan pie and a cheesecake before I start dinner." she smiled and continued what she was doing

"Diner? Here? Tonight?"

"Yes. Now do you wanna help me?"

"Suuure." I carefully tread, making sure not to say the wrong word, or syllable for that matter. Anything could set her off in this cool down faze

"Stir this." she handed me a mixing bowl

"We need to talk about it."

She stopped what she was doing and glared downward. "If it's not what I want to hear then no." she resumed what she was doing, but seemed upset now

"Elle?..." I set the mixing bowl down

"Careful." she cut me off and warned

"What, are you gonna shut me up until I say the magic words?"

'If I have to. You know I can, don't try me." she slammed a spoon onto the counter

"Elle?" I tried again "Can't we just..."

"Shushh." she spun around and quickly covered my mouth with her hands

You've got to be shittin' me. She's seriously gonna make me keep quiet until I cave. This is ridiculous. I rolled my eyes and moaned into her hand, to which I was sent a charge of electricity up my neck.

"Oww." I snapped. I wasn't going to deal with that. I grabbed her by the waist and shoved her up onto the counter.

"Elle. We are adults, we have to discuss things." I said firmly

She sent another surge through my hands that were holding hers down on the counter.

"Dammit Elle, you're crazy you know that?" I winced. "We are going to talk about this, now!"

She looked away from me and crossed her arms. "Fine."

"Now, for one. Why is this such a big deal to you?"

"You're kidding me right?" she rolled her eyes

"No. I'm not, so explain?"

"You're the only one just as messed up as me, I'm never letting you go. You mine as well just give in."

"Gee thanks, but why do we have to get married Ellie? I don't plan on going anywhere." I complained

"Because I say so." she pouted

"Of course, 'cause you say so. What was I thinking?" I threw my hands up in the air

"I'm serious. I will marry you." she made it sound like a threat and not a romantic promise

"You should be scared of me. But no, not you. You want to spend the rest of your life with me. You're just too damn stubborn girl." I turned away

"And that's why you need me just as much as I need you."

"I don't need anyone."

"Oh shut up." she jumped off the counter and went over to the oven, taking something out

She wasn't that damaged that she couldn't find someone better for her. It's just that once she sets her sights on something or someone in my case, she's relentless. I wasn't worried about me, the longer I stayed away from people the better. Something about Elle kept me at bay from hurting anyone. And nothing would ever let me get to the point of hurting her. Am I willing to make this compromise to keep her? Is it really even a compromise?

The fact is she was right, I did need her. Not in a _I couldn't get anyone else_ kind of way_,_ but in a _she understands me more than anyone ever could_ sort of way. I looked at her dancing about the kitchen, seemingly happy once again. Just seeing her content made me happy. That's what she does, she makes you fall. She can make you fall in love with her over and over and over again. From the way she does the simplest everyday things to even when shes arguing with you. That's what I like about her. That she's not scared of me. That she feels that she needs me as much as I need her. The way only she can put me in my place. I even love the little zaps she gives me. I wouldn't change a thing about her if I had the chance, she's exactly the way she is meant to be.

"Elle?" I walked over to her and spun her around

"Yes?" she put her hands on her hips and waited for me to speak again

"You win."

A smile slowly started to appear across her face.

"You're right. We do need each other. Marry me?"

"Not like that." she hit me upside the head

"Then how." I yelled out

"You have to say it with feeling. That sounded like you were forced or something." she huffed

I scoffed. "Well, ugh. I kind of was"

She zapped me until I was on my knees in pain on the ground.

"There's a good start." she grinned

I looked up at her, she was giving me a devilish glare. Seriously, what am I thinking?

I took her hands. "No more of that. " I warned her about the shocks

she smiled "Ok."

"We need each other Elle.." she opened her mouth to speak. "Wait!" I put a finger up to hush her

"We need each other Elle... Because I know in my heart without you I would never be the same. You need me because I'm the only one that can make sure you get treated exactly how you should be. We were brought together for a reason. We found the only other crazy person out there meant for one another. Will you Marry me Elle?"

"Yes, yes, yes, !" she jumped on me and kissed me over and over

"I was kind of rushed, so I don't have a ring." I chuckled

she looked around and then to her hand. "Here, use one of them for now." she pointed to the rings she was already wearing on her left hand. I went to grab for one but she swatted my hand away.

"What was that for?" I huffed

"Not that one."

So I went for the next one

"Not that one either." she took off the last ring and gave it to me "Here."

"Can I put it on your finger now, or am I gonna get slapped?"

She rolled her eyes, "Just do it. You do know which finger right?"

"This one?" I teased and started putting the ring on her middle finger

"Come on." she crossed her arms

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Give me your hand." I smiled

She reached out her hand and I slipped the small ring onto her finger.

"Finally." she admired her hand

We were both still on the ground. I just watched her, captivated by her pure joy. I did that. I made her this happy. Me. I knew in that moment that no one else was ever going to be allowed to make her look that way except for me. That made it all worth it.

"See, you got what you wanted Missy, I'm never letting you go." I grinned

"Glad we're on the same page now." she smiled, "But about that vase you broke... I really liked that vase." she held out one finger, teasing with a small electrical current.

"Don't you dare." I smiled, and warned

"Get use to it." she laughed and pounced

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: This is Sylar's version of Proposing to Elle. I also have Gabriel's way, so you should definitely check that one out as well. Please Read and Review. xoxo**


End file.
